


A Demon Like You

by rox_fanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1300s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, POV Sarah Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but he loves stevie, the black plauge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: It's 1347 and the Black Plague is spreading through Europe, reaching even the most remote towns in England. Sarah Rogers will do anything to keep her son alive, even asking the local Lord if he has anything that could possibly help. Lord Barnes knew that moment he saw Steven that only one thing could save him.He would have to turn the boy.Originally, he hadn't wanted to, but once Steven's face was illuminated by the soft candles of the room, Lord Barnes was overcome with a strange sensation.Wanting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! I hope you guys like this story, even if it's a little different than what I usually write. It love historical stories and this was so fun!

Sarah Rogers had kept her child alive through harsh winters, weeks of not enough food, and illnesses most refused to even consider treating. When the Black Death came through their small town, Sarah tried her best, not letting Steven out of the house and making sure to limit all of her own interactions with people, but it wasn’t enough. 

The first sore appeared, and Sarah felt her world falling around her. 

All the doctors and priests around her refused to see him to protect themselves, there was no use, and he might as well be dead already, but Sarah would never give up on her child. She cared for him for the next few days, not caring about her own health as much as she should have, and always sitting by Steve’s bedside with a bowl of cool water and a cloth to press against his burning forehead, despite his protests of feeling too cold. 

“I can’t lose you, Steven,” She whispered, stroking his hair back from his sweating forehead and planting a small kiss there, a tear falling down her cheek. 

She didn’t go into town, knowing that it wasn’t safe for her as she had been warned to avoid spreading Steven’s sickness, but he sat by the open window, listening to the voices of those who were lucky enough to be walking on the streets filled with the bodies of those who hadn’t made it through the night. 

“Lord Barnes has been helping check the people that come into town, he keeps insisting that he doesn’t have to worry about getting sick, such a strange man,” One of the wagon boys said to the others as he stopped to pick up the body of an old woman from the house across from Sarah’s. 

“He’s crazy, I tell you,” one of the others responded, helping the previous boy hoist the woman’s body onto the cart. 

“He’s not crazy, just special,” The third boy said, “he offered to help my ma when I told ‘im she had gotten the mumps a few years back, gave me this vile of somethin’ an’ she was up the next day!”

The boy’s voices travelled further down the street, drowned out by wailing coming from most houses and those few people out in the street, mourning their loved ones who had probably been taken in that cart. Sarah closed the window, lighting a candle and rushing back to Steve’s bedside when he started coughing again, harsher this time. 

“Oh, Steven, please drink for me, darling,” Sarah felt her cheeks wet with tears again as she pressed a cup of tea to Steve’s lips which he swallowed quickly, almost choking in his haste. She rubbed his back soothingly as he started coughing again, wincing as Sarah helped him sit up on the bed. 

“Ma, you shouldn’t stay,” he whispered, his voice harsh as he tried to get the words out through his dry and sore throat. Sarah ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, pressing the cloth to his forehead again. 

“No, I will always stay with you,”

Steven looked at her with tired eyes, but she could still see the sadness in them, “Ma, I’m gonna get you sick-” his words were cut off with another round of coughing, his whole body shaking with the effort until he finally calmed down enough to continue speaking, “I don’ want you to get sick ‘cause of me, Ma. I’m sixteen, you shouldn’t have ta’ baby me,”

“I am not doing this because I think you’re weak,” Sarah insisted, gripping Steve’s frail hand in her own, “I’m doing this because I love you, and I want you to get better. I’m going to talk to another doctor once the carts are done coming through, and you will get better,”

Steve gave her a questioning look, “You’ve already talked to everyone, haven’t you?”

Sarah let out a small sigh, “I still have one more person to see.”

~

“Lord Barnes,” Sarah bowed her head slightly as the man opened the door later that afternoon. His entrance hall bigger than her whole house, making Sarah feel completely out of place. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” He asked, his voice cool and smooth as he stood in the doorway, looking as respectable as ever, even in casual clothing, he was an attractive man, no doubt about it. 

She took a deep breath, “It’s my son, I’m afraid he’s been afflicted with the pestilence, I’ve tried every option, every doctor, every priest, and nothing has worked,” she looked up at him, his expression unchanging, “I overheard that you helped a boy’s mother once, cured her of the mumps. I’ll give you anything, all the jewellery I own, my furniture, I’ll serve you, even, but please help my son, he’s all I have left,”

Sarah thought herself to be a strong woman, she had stood up for herself when Joseph had died and had refused to marry, raising her son as best as she could, but when she saw the flash of sympathy that she had seen so many times in these past days, she broke. 

“Please!” She cried, feeling her tears stream down her face as sobs wracked her body, her headscarf out of place as she held Lord Barnes’ gaze, “I’ll give you anything, if you can give him even the slightest chance, I will be forever in your debt, just please do whatever you can, no matter how small,”

Lord Barnes caught her before she could hit the floor, holding her up with a strong arm and a steady stance. She looked up at him, begging with her entire being for even the slightest chance that he might save Steven. 

“Bring him here when the sun is down, I’ll see what I can do,” he said with his lips pressed together in a firm line, helping Sarah stand. 

“Thank you! Thank you, Lord Barnes, thank you, I will never be able to repay you-”

“I’m not promising anything,” he said with a sharp voice, eyes cold, “but I will try my best,”

~

The journey from their house to Lord Barnes’ manor was difficult, they had to stop multiple times for Steve to catch his breath as they made their way there at a snail’s pace, but, eventually, they made it. Sarah was supporting most of Steve’s weight as they stood in front of the door and she used the knocker, stroking his hair. 

Lord Barnes opened the door himself instead of a servent, which Sarah found unusual from a man of his standing, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as he took in Steve’s figure draped over her shoulders.

“Bring him inside,” he instructed, leading them to a room off of the hall which had a luxurious bed, sheets softer than anything Sarah had ever felt in her life. She laid Steve out on them and stood back to give Lord Barnes his space to work. He didn’t acknowledge her as he looked at Steven, examining the bulbous lumps that covered parts of his body as well as many open and bleeding sores that Sarah winced at whenever she saw them. 

“He’s in bad shape, he probably wouldn’t have made it through the night if you hadn’t found me, but it’s going to be hard enough to help him now, so you will do everything I say, understand?” Lord Barnes asked, his voice hard, but not cruel, simply commanding. 

Sarah nodded, willing to do anything. 

“Bring me that knife and that glass on the table,” he said, gesturing to the side of the room where there was an assortment of tools laid out, “the knife isn’t for him, don’t worry,” he said at her shocked expression. 

Without any questions, Sarah complied, bring him the glass and knife, noticing that Lord Barnes had rolled up his sleeves, his forearm now out in the candlelight. He took the knife from her without a word and used it to cut a line in his arm which made him wince a little. He took the glass and made sure to collect all of the blood into the glass, making Sarah’s eyes widen. 

“Give this to him,” he said, making her take back the glass, then gently touching the wound the knife had made, and Sarah gasped as it healed before her eyes like nothing had happened, “Are you waiting for him to get worse? Give it to him now!”

Sarah rushed to do as he said, bringing the glass of blood to Steve’s lips and coaxing him to swallow as he barely registered her presence, muttering something incomprehensible. He thankfully swallowed instead of choking on the blood, seeming not to notice the taste or consistency as he drank. 

Once he had drained the glass, Barnes motioned for her to get back from the bed before grabbing her by the shoulders, “What I’m about to do might look scary, you might think I’m sick or a demon, but this is the only way to save him, do you understand?” Sarah nodded vigorously and Barnes let go of her, turning back to Steve. 

“You might not want to watch this part,” he said, looking a little uncomfortable, but Sarah shook her head. She would stay with Steven no matter what, “Alright,” Lord Barnes sounded resigned as he let out a sigh. 

Without any warning, Barnes lent forward and bit into the flesh of Steve’s neck, pulling a vaguely uncomfortable sound from the boy, but other than that, he didn’t stir. Sarah watched, transfixed as Lord Barnes continued to bite Steve’s neck, looking like he was drinking something by the way the muscles in his throat moved.

Suddenly, the realization hit Sarah. 

Lord Barnes was drinking Steven’s blood. 

She wanted to stop him, to yell: ‘What are you doing?!’ but she was rooted to the spot in pure terror. 

“You’re a demon,” she whispered, and Lord Barnes pulled away from Steve’s neck where there was now the shape of teeth embedded into his skin, still leaking a small stream of blood. 

“Not a demon,” Lord Barnes said, sounding quite unaffected by his previous activity, now grabbing a glass of water and sitting on the comfortable chair next to the bed, leaning back into it, “I was human once, a long time ago, but now I just live a quiet life, unless people like you need my help,” he gave her a look. 

“What will happen to him?” She asked, her voice faint. 

Barnes let out a sigh, “He will need to drink blood to survive, and he won’t need regular food. He won’t be able to get sick, and he won’t die unless he is killed. Essentially, he’s immortal, but that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Sarah had only just had her world built up after it had come tumbling down, but now it was just falling apart again, this time with no hope of return. 

“He’ll be a demon like you?” She whispered, her face a mask of pure horror as Lord Barnes took another sip of his water, unaffected by her choice of words. 

“I’m not a demon, but yes, he will be like me. I will take care of him for the first year or so, make sure that he doesn’t go on a killing spree once his bloodlust hits, but he should be fine. How old is he?”

“Sixteen,” Sarah whispered, her knees weak. She couldn’t help but feel like this was her fault. Was God punishing her by giving her a demon for a child? What sins had she committed that could warrant such punishment. Was it because she had refused to marry after Joseph? Raising a child by herself?

“He’ll still age for a while,” Lord Barnes’ voice pulled her back to her body, “He’ll stop at around twenty, maybe sooner, maybe later, but it will be the age that he is at his most physically capable. He might be different when he wakes up, but he’ll still be the same person, he’ll still be your son,” his voice, for the first time, showed some emotion, making Sarah look up at him. 

“No,” she let out a harsh whisper, tears making tracks down her face as she stared at Steve’s sleeping figure, now a demon she could never find it in herself to call her son, “He will never be the same again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who had supported me this year, through so many hard time and tons of different stories. I love writing for all of you and I am so grateful that I have the space to create and I can see how my work affects people. 
> 
> Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Love, rox-fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah starts coughing, Steve wakes up and asks some questions, and James tries his best.

James knew it was an idiotic idea to turn this boy, he had known it form the second Sarah Rogers started weeping on his doorstep, but he couldn’t help it. This village was small, everyone knew everyone and their mother, and James was no exception to this rule. 

He had only offered his help once before, to a boy who he now knew pulled the wagon of bodies through the town at sunset and sunrise. The boy had been kind to him, offering polite conversation while most of the townsfolk steered clear of him, and for good reason. When the boy had mentioned his sick mother, his face so downcast, James had offered the only help he could. 

He had offered a small vial of his blood. 

For some reason he couldn’t fathom, James’ blood healed people, just enough to let their bodies fight off the rest, but he rarely used this ability, knowing that he would get sought out like he had by Sarah Rogers. 

When he had heard about her son, he was only going to give him some blood, let him wake up, maybe make some ‘special tea’ for an effect, but the moment he had seen the boy, he knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

James had been checking all of the people coming into the town for the past month or so, making sure that none of their passengers were carrying the sickness as to keep the outbreak as manageable as possible. After seeing so many with black lumps and bleeding sores, he knew how these victims looked when they were close to death. 

Steven already had one foot in the grave. 

His blood alone wouldn’t be enough to cure this boy. No, he would have to turn him. 

Usually, James would never have resorted to this, but when Sarah Rogers had lain Steve on the bed, his face illuminated by the light of the candles in the room, James had been overtaken by a strange sensation. 

_ Want _ . 

He wanted this boy, wanted to keep him, hold him, heal him, and that meant he would have to turn him. Sarah had said that she would be willing to do anything, and James reasoned that this counted as ‘anything’. 

It made him sick to his stomach when he had heard Sarah call her own son a demon. He had never really met the boy, but even he knew that was far from true. Steve went to church at least three times a week, if not more, and he was always helping anyone who needed it. James had never interacted with the boy, but he had seen him in the streets, helping the older shopkeepers with their merchandise on hot days, or going into church with his mother. 

“Your son is not a demon, Sarah, and neither am I,” James said in a hard tone, colder than before, “I’ve saved his life, he would have been dead before the sun rose if I hadn’t turned him, but he isn’t. He will live a normal life for the most part, and he’ll be alive.”

Sarah still gave him that look he had seen so many times over the centuries, “You said he would have a bloodlust,”

James let out a sigh, “Yes, he will, so did I, but I didn’t have someone helping me through it. I will help him, Sarah, and he will be fine. I’ll teach him how to blend in, how to move and live for decades without anyone suspecting a thing. How old do you think I am, Sarah?”

She was quiet for a moment, “Twenty-five, my Lord?”

He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “You flatter me. I’m three-hundred and seventy-nine, though I did become like this when I was twenty-four. I will teach Steve what I know, and he will live out his life without hardship or sickness. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Instead of answering, Sarah’s eyes widened in fear as she clutched her chest and let out a series of hacking coughs, making James set down his glass and look at her straight in the eyes. 

“Did you spend all of your time around Steven while he was sick?” He asked, letting out a deep sigh. 

“Yes,” She said coughing again, and James knew that her cough was the same as all those sick people’s on horseback trying to get into the town, the same as Steve’s had been meer minutes ago. 

“You can either go home and pray to God, or let me help you,” he decided after a moment of silence, giving her the choice that would result in her life or death.

She looked up at him, a small sheen of sweat just starting to emerge on her brow as she met his eyes, “God will take care of me, and I will pray for you as well, maybe he will give you his forgiveness,”

“Of course,” James answered cooly, watching as she got up and walked out, still coughing as she went. He wasn’t surprised, the plague was quick and extreme, killing it’s victims hard as fast, a painful way to go. He knew that she would be dead soon, likely within a few days, but instead of feeling sorry for her, he couldn’t help but feel a little glad that she was out of the picture. 

Steve was his now, and no one would be here to question that. 

~

“Ma?” a small voice muttered next to James, making him look around and see the bright blue eyes of the boy sleeping in the bed next to his chair, “You’re not my ma,”

James couldn’t help but chuckle, “No, sweet boy, I am not your mother,” he set down his glass of wine and turned to face Steve, “I am, however, the person who saved your life,”

Steve’s eyes narrowed in confusion before he closed his eyes and let out a small groan, “I’m not feeling well,”

“Here, drink this,” James grabbed the goblet of blood he had gotten from his kitchen while Steven had slept, turning to the boy and helping him drink. Steven stared at him with wide eyes as he drank the goblet, obviously just understanding what was in it, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Better?”

“Better,”

Steven sat silently on the bed for a moment, his pale lips stained red from the blood as he refused to look at James who simply sat there, waiting for the boy to make the first move. 

“What did you do to me?” Steven asked, his voice small as he stared straight in front of him, eyes unblinking. 

James sighed, leaning back in his chair, “You were on death’s door when your mother brought you to me, you would have died before sunrise if I hadn’t changed you. Some people might call us demons, others might simply think of us as sick humans, but I’ve never found a word that correctly describes what we are in all my centuries,”

Steven’s head whipped around to look at him, blue eyes wider than ever as he stared at James, “Demons? Centuries?”

“Yes, centuries,” James decided to tackle the easier of the two questions first, “We are something that will not die unless it is killed, and killing us is also extremely difficult. Believe me, I’ve had my fair share of angry townsfolk trying to burn down my home once my secret got out,” James looked at Steve with a slightly amused smirk as he took a second goblet and took a drink of the thick, dark red liquid in it. 

Instead of acting horrified or disgusted, Steven looked curious, an expression James had forgotten could be associated with his… talents, “So I can’t get sick anymore?”

James let out a little laugh, amused to no end that this was one of the most pressing questions on Steven’s mind, “No, sweet boy, you can’t get sick anymore. You’ll age until you are at your most physically capable, and then you will remain that age until you die, whenever that will be. It could be decades from now, or centuries, you have no way of knowing.”

Steven was silent for a moment, “Why did you give me blood, and why did it… make me feel better?”

Letting out a sigh, James prepared himself for the inevitable look of horror we would undoubtedly receive once he explained this part of their existence, “That’s the catch. In order to continue living like this, we need to drink blood to survive. It’s not pretty, and I don’t particularly enjoy it, but it’s better than a long and painful death that’s close to starvation in its manner,”

Steve considered his words, his face still not betraying any shred of the terror James was so used to receiving whenever he told his tragic tale. Steven was simply sitting in the bed and listening to James’ story with a level of elegance and maturity that James had never encountered in all of his years. 

“You’re handling this remarkably well,” he mused, taking a sip from his goblet, quirking his eyebrow at Steven who simply gave him a strained smile. 

“Well,” he started, laying back on the pillow behind him, “You did save me. I’ve never felt better, all the aches in my body are gone, my lungs feel better than ever, and I can see clearer than I’d ever have imagined, all thanks to you. If anything, I should be asking what I can do to repay you for this,” 

James sat stunned for a moment, taking in Steven’s words as he looked at the boy in front of him, not sure why this beautiful boy was looking at him with such openness and gratitude. “Sweet boy, I assure you, this isn’t a gift-”

“It is to me, Lord Barnes,” Steven interrupted him, holding his head high, “You knew I was sickly, I’m surprised the plague took so long to kill me, but it was common knowledge that I was a weak child, but you helped me, and I am grateful for that,”

James knew that he didn’t need to breathe, it wasn’t necessary to his survival, but still, his throat constricted as he stared at this sweet boy he would now be able to care for and teach, this boy who was somehow grateful for his presence, something that he had rarely experienced before. 

“Steven,” he started, his throat still working to get the words out, “that really is quite the declaration, are you sure-”

“Lord Barnes, forgive my harsh words, but you put yourself down too much, for one of the kinder lords in this town,” Steven said with a quirk of his brow, making James stare at him for a second before he let out a chuckle. 

“I suppose I do, sweet boy,” he said, still laughing as he took Steven’s hand in his own, “I suppose I do,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter!! I've always liked the idea of rich!lord!Bucky taking in peasant!Steve because he's just so enchanted by him, the vampire thing is completely self-indulgent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first donation on Ko-fi and decided to celebrate by publishing this chapter I've been working on for a while :)
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting as much, but life is busy and I've had a lot of school work to do, but I hope you guys enjoy this!

“You won’t need to sleep, but if you ever want to experience the sensation again, you can use this room. I will let you stay for as long as you desire and I will teach you everything I know. My maker abandoned me the second after he turned me, and I’ve loathed him ever since, I will not make that mistake with you,” James opened the door to a room so lavish that Steve almost wanted to ask if he had made a mistake. 

“Lord Barnes-”

James smiled a little, “Call me James, sweet boy. If you’re going to be staying with me, it’s only reasonable that we become more acquainted.”

Steve looked at him for a second before smiling a little, “Alright, James. I was just wondering if you had made a mistake, this room is… incredible, I’m certainly not deserving of such-”

“Steven,” James interrupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I want to do this for you. I remember hating my maker, even hunting him down after I had figured out who he was, and I don’t want you to go through that, alright, sweet boy?” James tapped the underside of Steve’s chin with his nimble finger and Steve looked up, his eyes an endless blue as he met James’ gaze. 

“Alright,” Steve choked out, feeling the intentness of that gaze in his very skin as James gave him a smile. 

“Good. I’ve sent all of my servants away during this time, except for the few I need to maintain the house and grounds. I will inform them of your status here, you will be treated like an honoured guest, and please, Steve,” James put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “call me if you need anything, I’ll hear you no matter where you are,”

~

Having someone else in his home was a strange, but not unwelcome adjustment for James. Steve was a picture-perfect guest, always listening to James’ rules and helping out in every way he could. They held their meetings and chats in the library at night, James would tell Steven not just how to survive as this new creature, but how to thrive. 

“Do I have to kill people to get blood from them?” Steven asked one night as James sat at his desk, writing a letter to a correspondent of his in France, where the plague had been much worse a few months ago, killing over half of the people in the town. 

James looked up, considering Steven under his gaze as he put down his quill, “I’m sure it’s possible, but I’ve never attempted it. It would be messy, I’m not sure if there’s a way to make humans forget about you, but I wouldn’t risk it if I’m being entirely honest,”

“And you’re always honest, aren’t you, my Lord?” Steven teased with a grin, going back to his book. 

Quirking a brow, James considered Steve, his slender legs pulled up beneath him as he leaned into the soft leather of the couch and ducked his head to read. Steven’s hair looked like spun gold, his skin as white as the snow that fell every winter, which was made even more prominent by his rosy cheeks and plump red lips that he bit every few minutes when he was concentrating. 

“I’m always honest with you, sweet boy,” James said softly, causing Steven to look up at him with a smile. 

“I’d expect nothing less from a man such as yourself, my Lord,”

James rolled his eyes, “Steven, how many times have I told you to call me James? You’re not a servant or an inferior, you’re my equal,”

Steven looked up at him with a questioning expression, “How is that, my Lor- James?”

“Well,” James smiled, “You’re kind, smart, and I know that you will do great things. I only hope I will be there to see them with you, maybe by your side or giving you that help from the background. You’re a magnificent boy, Steven, I knew it from the moment I saw you, and now I know it even more surely than before,”

James stood in front of Steve, looking down at the boy who was looking up at him from the leather couch, his book forgotten on the table. 

“Really?” Steven asked, a small smile creeping up onto his face, “Is that why you took me in?”

James looked away from Steven’s face and let out a soft sigh, “No,” he admitted, looking back at those bright blue eyes, “I took you in because when I saw you, I wanted you,”

Steven’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes grew wide and his cheeks filled with a delicate blush, “My Lord?” he questioned with a soft and timid voice. 

“I wanted you to myself,” James admitted, reaching out and tracing the delicate lines of Steve’s face with a soft finger, making the other man shiver under his touch, “I wanted to be mine, and I knew that the only way to do that was to change you, to help you, so I did it,”

James pulled his hand away and continued to look into Steven’s eyes like they held all the beautiful things in the world, “I wanted you to be mine, sweet boy,” he said, his voice lower as he leaned slightly closer to Steve, “and I haven’t had any reason to regret my decision,”

They sat there for a minute of heavy silence as Steve’s wide eyes stayed on James’ cooler grey ones, still comprehending the words that the older man had spoken.

“Why me?” He asked, his voice high and quiet as he didn’t dare to look away from James’ face. 

James’ lips quirked upwards in a slight show of amusement, “Because, sweet boy, your hair is like the finest gold in all royal palaces, your eyes put the blue of the sky to shame with their radiance, and your lips are redder than the most beautiful and vibrant of untouched roses,” James’ voice was low as he spoke, bringing up a hand to cup Steven’s face as they sat still, “Your skin is that of fresh snow, and you have a spark in your soul that I haven’t seen in decades,”

Steven’s body was frozen as he listened to James speak, unable to fully understand the significance of those words. 

“Are you attempting to court me, Lord Barnes?” Steve asked with a small whisper, making James chuckle. 

“I’m attempting to do much more than that, sweet boy,” James said with a smile as he leaned in and captured Steve’s lips with his own, making the other boy gasp. 

Yes, James could see himself looking after Steven for a very long time.


End file.
